Broken Bones
by Mimorinu
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another one of their fights, but this time he changes into his demon form and something bad happens. The sad thing is, it's all Inuyasha's fault. Chapter 6 is up! On hold til summer because of school...it sux!
1. Chapter 1: Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing of anything. **

**Chapter 1: Sticks and Stones**

"Inuyasha! Why do you always have to be so selfish! All you ever think about is yourself or the jewel! What about other people!"

"But, Kagome you just went home a month ago! You don't need to go back now! Besides **you're** the one who's selfish, always wanting to go home!"

"_Me_? I'm selfish! How can I be selfish when all I do is waste my life helping you!" Kagome looked down to the ground, the back at the hanyou. "Inuyasha. I hate you!" Kagome turned around concealing her tears and began to run into the forest, alone. Inuyasha was just standing there, his mouth open wide in shock.

"Inuyasha, it's not wise to let her go off on her own in the forest." commented Miroku.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha sped into the forest leaving the others behind. He could still smell Kagome, and her tears. That's not what he needed right now. He hated fighting with Kagome, but no matter how hard he tried to stop it, he always ended up yelling.

Kagome ran with all her strength, as she wiped away her tears. She could feel Inuyasha getting closer to her, but she didn't want to face him right now. She stopped running when she came upon a spring with a little waterfall in the middle. 'This would be a great place to relax' thought Kagome. But, she knew that Inuyasha would catch up with her soon so she tried to find a hiding spot, but, no such luck. Because right when she found the perfect spot Inuyasha had already arrived. She heard his footsteps come to a stop and she could hear him breathing.

"What do you want?" asked Kagome.

"You. Now come back to the village Kagome."

"You think that you can just order me around, that all you have to do is tell me to come and I'll obey?"

"No, it's just not safe out here by yourself."

"Oh so now you care. When did you start caring about others?"

"Damnit! Kagome quit with the selfish crap! I'm not selfish I care about you! You're just too stupid to see!" Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid? You think I'm stupid now? God Inuyasha what is wrong with you!" Kagome was really angry, but what she was about to do was definitely unthinkable. Kagome drew her bow out and took an arrow from her pack, and aimed them at Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha unconsciously put his hand on his Tetsaiga. Kagome saw this and got even angrier.

"What are you gonna do Inuyasha? Are you gonna kill me now?"

Inuyasha looked at his hand that was on the sword. He hadn't realized what he had done.

"No. Kagome, I didn't mean to it's just a habit. And what's with your bow and arrow!"

"I have just finally had enough! Enough of you and your selfish ways Inuyasha!" She shot her arrow towards his Tetsaiga and knocked his sheath off. It spun towards the spring and fell in.

"What the hell! Kagome what in the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha frantically ran to the spring when he started pulsating. 'No, not my demon blood. Not now. Not with Kagome here! I could kill her! Damn! I've got to find my sword!'

Kagome noticed him pulsating and remembered his demon blood in him. She got scared as she saw his eyes turn red and his fangs were now showing. He got up and cracked his claws at her. Kagome stood frozen in the forest, unable to move at all, she couldn't even speak. He sped towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders as he pushed her against a tree.

"I-Inuyasha?" her voice shook.

"Heh heh heh heh. You're not gonna kill me now bitch!"

He took his claws and held them up against her cheek. Poison dripped from the tips as they caressed her face, leaving poisonous wounds. She winced at the pain and tried to push him off of her, but she couldn't. Then he began to kiss her neck up and down until he found a tender spot to bite her. When he did she screamed and her scream echoed through the night, causing birds to fly in fear. Kagome shook as he kept kissing her neck. After he was done there he removed one hand from her shoulder and grabbed her waist. He squeezed until she could feel her ribs cracking from the pressure, then he slapped her. She fell to the ground and tried to crawl towards the spring. He soon followed her and watched her squirm. She was covered in blood and mud as she slowly crawled to the spring until she felt a claw tracing the line of her spine. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha squatted over her form and was smiling. He grabbed her by the shirt and stood her up then he tried to undress her. But Kagome wouldn't let him go that far she backed up towards the edge of the spring. Inuyasha saw this and grabbed her shoulders once more squeezing them hard. Kagome backed up once more and slipped on the bank of the spring. She feel causing Inuyasha to fall with her into the spring. Under the surface Kagome wriggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and tried to swim away. The hot water stung her cheeks and neck. When she emerged she swam to a nearby rock for support. She tried to find Inuyasha but couldn't. Then she saw his hand come from the water, and he was holding his sheath with Tetsaiga protected inside. She looked at Inuyasha still scared and saw his eyes were not longer red and his fangs were no longer visible.

He raised his damp head and looked at her. When he saw her he was ashamed. He knew what had happened because he lost his sword, he just never thought that he would go this far. He saw her trembling in front of him as he reached out is hand to help her. She looked at his hand and almost took it when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

A/N: Sorry, it's a cliffy. Also if I didn't spell Tetsaiga right please tell me. I don't want to be literature retarted. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sheesh.**

**A/N: I was told to slow down a bit on the story and give more detail. I just hope I meet your expectations. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Her**

Kagome almost took his clawed hand in her pale one when they heard a violent rustling in the bushes. The bushes rustled some more until a red and white figure stepped out and made herself known to the couple. The dark haired miko stepped forward; her hair blew in the wind as the trapped leaves played around her form. Her pale skin seemed almost white, and had a ghostly glow about her in the moonlit night.

"Inuyasha and my reincarnation." Deducted the miko.

"Kikyou." was all Inuyasha could say. He withdrew his wet hand from Kagome's form and cautiously started to make his way towards the bank. He looked back at Kagome and saw her trembling in the water; ripples were produced by her shaking and the water that was dripping from her hair. Inuyasha felt so ashamed of what he had done to her, he knew she wouldn't want him near her ever again. 'I would have probably killed her if I hadn't found my sword. Damn. If only I could remember exactly what I did.' Inuyasha left his thoughts and turned to Kikyou instead, and everything involving Kagome his shame and his pain, vanished from his silver head.

'Kagome.' thought Kikyou. The hatred for her reincarnation was evident in her features, which did no justice to her usual calm and collected self. Kikyou's eyes were narrowed and her hands gripped tighter to the bow she held. Just looking at that fake made her upset. But Kikyou couldn't help her curiosity from getting the best of her when she noticed the marks on her face and that her shirt was torn. The cuts on her face weren't caused by a blade of any kind; they looked to be caused by claws. She took her gaze from Kagome and directed towards the forest, there was something there, but she couldn't tell what it was. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard the hanyou approaching. She saw drops of blood were scattered about Inuyasha's clothing and narrowed her eyes in thought. 'Exactly what happened here?' Her curiosity was soon pushed away from her mind as the silver hanyou caught her gaze.

Kagome looked up from the water and saw Kikyou staring at her. She seemed to be focusing on something other than Kagome, almost like Kikyou was looking straight through her. 'What is she looking at?' Kagome thought. As she looked at Kikyou, Kagome started feeling numb all over. She couldn't hold her head up well and her pruned fingers felt like they weren't even there. She put her hands on the ruff gray surface of the rock she was near and tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't. Her whole body was going completely numb and she didn't know why. Her mind was racing, there had to be a reason why she couldn't move. As she thought she looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyou just looking at each other. Kagome couldn't even speak; her lips wouldn't take her minds commands. Her eyes started to fill up with crystal like tears as they made their way down her cheeks. Kagome began slowly slipping down into the steamy water. When she felt the water getting up to her chin she tried to call out again, but no success. As the water reflected the black night sky it finally claimed the last of Kagome's raven hair into its dark depths. Kagome tried to call out once more but, nothing was heard.

Inuyasha was just staring at Kikyou the entire time Kagome was facing her last breath. He just looked deep into her eyes, and wanted nothing more than a gentle kiss to make all the wonderful memories of the past come back. He could see the longing in Kikyou's eyes but there was something else there too. She looked as if she pretended to watch him, and was actually watching someone else. But there was no one else here except the two of them, and Kagome. He looked over his shoulder to find that the spring was empty. 'She probably ran back to the village.' He turned his golden orbs back to the woman that stood in front of him and kept her gaze this time. But, sadly, an unexpected sound broke their gaze and caught their attention.

A splash was heard by the hanyou and clay miko as their gaze was broken on one another. The spring now had tiny waves hitting against the rocks and the bank causing pieces of dirt to fall into the water. The couple waited for a moment or two before seeing a soaked Kagome in the arms of a man wearing a baboon pelt.

**A/N: Sorry it's short and I know you wanted it to be longer and I'm sorry I really am it's just that I wanted to leave you hanging because I thought I'd give you guys time to ponder over what would happen next. (don't hurt me) Tell you what you don't even have to review. But it would be very much appreciated. Also –Key of Minds- I hope this was better detailing for you.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Resentful Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: A resentful goodbye.**

**A/N: Inuyasha' more of a jerk than usual in this one. (i think) Just saying.**

The man in the baboon pelt held Kagome high above his head as he strode out of the water. He layed her on the ground and checked to make sure she was still breathing, because if she wasn't then he had no use for her. But, that didn't seem to be the case today, the miko was very much alive, just a little banged up by a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha. I see you have made quite a physical impression on this miko."

Inuyasha turned around to face Naraku, and growled deep in his throat. He looked at the markings on Kagome's face and where her shirt was torn you could see bruises beginning to form on her waist. 'What did I do?'

"Inuyasha, it's alright now. There is no use protecting that pathetic fake anymore, she can go with Naraku and we can be together again." Kikyou's face was hidden in the shadow of the night but her face held the expression of hatred and disgust. 'Finally, that fake will be taken out of my way. But, Inuyasha will try to save her, because he believes he loves her. I'll have to distract him.'

Inuyasha stared at the lifeless body of Kagome and felt so ashamed. He was ashamed of his temper, his demon blood, and his love...which was for the miko behind him and in front of him. He couldn't stand to choose.

"Naraku! Let her go!" Inuyasha put on the hero act and pulled out his sword.

"Inuyasha, I can see it's a fight you want but I am in no mood for such nonsense. The girl is all I came for." Inuyasha looked at Naraku with disgust then sped towards him; his sword held high above his head.

"Naraku! You will not take her!" was his battle cry. Inuyasha sliced the empty air above Naraku's head, but before he could make any contact his sword transformed back to normal. Naraku was holding Kagome above his head like a shield and the Tetssaiga couldn't hurt a human, how dirty. Inuyasha lept backwards and lowered his sword, for the moment.

"Naraku! You bastard, using Kagome as a shield like that!" And even though the words came out of his mouth to protect Kagome, he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that Kagome would be better off with Naraku. Naraku would certainly use her for some evil purpose yes, but as long as Kagome did what he wanted then he would have no reason to kill or harm her. (Inuyasha is thinking irrationaly) But, Inuyasha wouldn't let her go without a fight. He sheathed his sword and lunged at Naraku with with his claws extended. He lashed at Naraku's body but was too slow, Naraku had dissapeared from the attack and was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha looked all around the open area of forest they were in, but couldn't see him. He then smelled something awful, like poison or-. Inuyasha looked up to find he was right, Naraku was taking Kagome away in a miasma cloud of purple right above their heads. Inuyasha ran over to Kikyou protecting her from the miasma as he covered his sensitive nose with his haori sleeve

"Damn." Inuyasha whispered.

The miasma soon drifted off with Naraku as Inuyasha still stood in front of Kikyou. He removed his haori sleeve from his nostrils and turned to see which way Naraku was headed. He looked back at Kikyou and said. "Come on. We gotta go after him." Inuyasha said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kikyou could see the sadness in his honey-like orbs and was struck with emotional pain deep inside her clay body. 'He really loves that girl.' she thought. Kikyou just looked at Inuyasha, unconciously dropping her mouth open in a form of shock for just a moment, then raised it back up to match her masked face. 'No. Inuyasha can't love her! We're not going after that fake and that is final!' She thought . 'I'll make him see I'm more important than that futuristic bitch!' Kikyou raised the back of her right hand to the top of her forhead and pretended to faint.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said. He bent down to look at her closed eyes and thought. 'Better take her back to the village.' He looked towards the now rising sun and thought. 'I will find you Kagome, I promise.' He then looked down at Kikyou and smiled at her beautiful face. 'But, in case I don't, I would just like to say I'm sorry, for everything.'

Inuyasha picked Kikyou up, his left hand on her back and his right hand under the bend of her knees. He dashed towards the village into the rising sun with the clay miko in his grasp.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was a little on the suckish side. I had a wave of insperation when I started it but it soon faded. Well anyway please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Outburst & Jump

**Disclaimer: Gawd can't you people see how poor I am? I own nothing, nata, zip, zilch!**

**Chapter 4: Kikyou's Outburst & Kagome's Jump**

As Naraku fled with Kagome in his arms he watched her sleep. (no he's not falling for her he's just paranoid with observing things, or is he?) Anyway, as the miasma cloud of purple took them across the morning sky Kagome started coughing, and spitting up water. Naraku was surprised by this at first but soon realized she was waking up from her almost watery death. He stopped the miasma cloud in mid air and set her down by his side and in doing so he saw Kagome cough up more water and watched as she tried to regain her breath.

"So, I see you have finally awaken." he said.

Kagome looked up to see a familiar baboon pelt as the also familiar voice spoke to her. She looked at the part of his face that was shown underneath the mask to find Naraku smiling, in a proud sort of way. She crawled bakc quickly but found there was nowhere to go. She shakily stood up and put her hands on her hips showing she wasn't afraid; her ravenous hair dancing in the wind.

"What did you do with Inuyasha?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and when it did all of the previous nights' events came flooding back. 'Kagome you dolt, he didn't do anything with Inuyasha, he's probably with Kikyou.' And oh how right she was.

"The hanyou you ask? Why, he's with that clay miko of his." Naraku said this knowing it was a touchy subject.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't need him." she thought out loud.

"Yes, you don't need him, you can stay with me and help out with the collecting of the jewel shards." he persuaded. Kagome looked at the emotionless mask and breathed out a sigh. She knew she couldn't go back with Inuyasha because seeing him would make her miserable, but she wasn't going to help Naraku for evil purposes either. She kept standing in the wind then looked over the edge of the cloud and began to sweat. 'It doesn't seem that far down.' she gulped. She reached for her bow and arrows, but they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" asked Naraku, holding up her bow and arrows. Kagome gasped as she realized she had nothing to defend herself with. She stepped back letting her fearless position falter, and in doing so getting very close to the clouds' edge. She turned her head over her shoulder and peered down at the ground once more taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and without hesitation she jumped off the edge of the purple miasma cloud.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha carried Kikyou all the way to the village and found the gang waiting for him.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. "And what's _she_ doing here?"

"Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku after I went to get her last night. Kikyou was there too and as Naraku was kidnapping Kagome Kikyou fainted."

"Really?" asked Sango suspiciously. "Pretty perfect timing to faint. Wouldn't you say Miroku?"

"Yes indeed." he said as he scooted closer to Sango unnoticed.

"Why did she faint anyway?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, what's with the damn questions!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha I don't think she was meaning to ask so much, we're just curious is all. So, Lady Kikyou why did you faint, are you ill?" pryed Miroku as he scooted even closer to Sango.

No one had noticed except for Miroku that Kikyou was concious. Yes, Kikyou let her guard down and had opened her eyes for just one second to see where she had been taken, unfortunatley the all seeing monk caught her that very moment. Kikyou let Inuyasha put her on her feet and looked at the monk with peircing eyes.

"I was not ill, my soul collectors have failed to bring me souls lately and I was weak." she lied. "But thanks to Inuyasha I was taken here and started feeling alot better when I heard your conversation over my reincarnation." She looked to Inuyasha then back at Miroku. "Tell me, why is it that you are so fascinated with a fake?" she asked.

"Kagome is not a fake, you are." stated Miroku.

"You died fifty years ago, and that should have been the end of you. But, some old hag just had to bring you up from your grave to cause us trouble." Sango said hottly.

"Kikyou is not a fake." growled Inuyasha. He looked to Kikyouthen said. " Neither is Kagome. You're both alive, which is good, cause now we can have two peopel to help with sensing the shards, atleast we will when we get Kagome back. Speaking of which we need to go-"

"You're still going to get her?" Kikyou yelled, loosing her calm and collected self in the process. "What is the purpose? She tried to kill you! She slows you down, and gathering from recent events she gets kidnapped constantley, and she can't even shoot a bow and arrow without missing!" Kikyou clutched her chest, the space where her heart should have been and started to breathe heavily from the anger that had been released from her. She had to sit down from the pain, it hurt her so much. She sat still for a while as she began to calm down. Everyone watched her in amazement as the cool calm and collected Kikyou was trying to recover from her angry state.

"Kikyou-" Inuyasha tried to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Kikyou I-"

"Stop talking! Inuyasha you have betrayed me and hurt me for the last time!" she drew her bow and arrow out aiming them at Inuyasha, creating the same scenario fifty years ago.

"Um, if I may interrupt; what did you mean Kagome tried to kill Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and lowered his head; he wasn't afraid to admit she tried to kill him, he was afraid to admit that he tried to kill her.

**A/N: I hope this was good. And I know it might sound like a cliffy and I'm sorry I stopped with Kagome and Naraku and I'm sorry that I exhist! (okay, getting over dramatic)**

**Warning: We all know the dreaded school year is starting so I just wanted to say that I may not be able to update as frequently because of my classes and such. So please bare with me!**


	5. Chapter 5: From One to Another

Discliamer: I don't own anything, as I have said for I don't know how long.

Chapter 5: From one to another

As Kagome fell from the purple miasma cloud to her certain death images of her life flashed before her eyes. The images in her mind were so peaceful and loving, especially when she saw fond memories of her and Inuyasha together. She smiled as she remembered the the time by the river when she saw Inuyasha sitting in his usual perch position on a tree branch.

**Flashback**

Kagome had been mad at him earlier that day and had run off, the only reason she came back to him was to tell him to sit one last time, but when she saw the saddened expression on his face she couldn't help but let her anger subside. She watched as the intricate wind played with Inuyasha's silver locks of hair and his loose haori. She saw hims close his eyes and mumble her name. After a while Inuyasha had sensed her presence and was a little startled by her just staring at him, he slowly backed along the tree branch and watched as Kagome's orbs followed him, almost smiling. Inuyasha was trying his best to get closer to the ground just in case she wanted to 'sit' him as ventilation for her anger towards him. He smiled back at her uncertain as to what was going on in her mind, but he didn't want to make Kagome even madder than she was. He backed along the tree branch some more and heard a faint crack, like a fire was burning somewhere and the flames were engulfing wood. Inuyasha sniffed the air but didn't smell any smoke, he then looked at Kagome who was- Gone! Kagome was gone! Inuyasha looked all around the area in which the beautiful miko had been standing. He turned around to scope out the area behind him and walked a little further out on the branch. He searched the flowing river and the blowing greens that were swaying in the wind for any sign of human life, but couldn't find Kagome. Of course, what he didn't know was that she was right under his nose.

"Kagome-"

_Crack!_

There went the branch he was standing on, right into the river with the silver hanyou falling after. Inuyasha hit the water with a big enough splash to get Kagome wet, who had been standing right under Inuyasha and the obvious cracking branch of wood. Kagome walked over to the rivers edge and peered over into the rippled water of blue and reflections. She watched as the bubbles of air subsided and noticed Inuyasha wasn't coming up.

"Inuyasha?" she yelled. Kagome started taking off her shoes and socks just in case he didn't come up soon. "Inuyasha if this is a trick quit it!"

Kagome got on her hands and knees and looked throughout the watery area of mud and lily pads. The sun shone on her back and the transparent water reflected her worried face in it's depths. She searched the surface of water one more time before she decided she was gonna jump in. She got in her diving position but saw something red spreading throughout the water. 'Is that blood? Oh no, Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly dove into the river and swam to the pool of red as fast as her arms could take her. When she got to the redness in the water she noticed that it was not blood, but Inuyasha's red haori. Kagome lifted it's drippiness from the water and was very confused as she stared around her scared body. 'What if something happened to Inuyasha?' she thought. Just then she felt something brush up against her leg and she shivered. Something was swimming around her, and maybe that something had gotten Inuyasha. Kagome put on Inuyasha's fire rat haori, praying that whatever creature was near her would go away and find another victim. Kagome opened her eyes to the sun and wanted to cry. 'Where is Inuyasha?' The circular swimming had stopped around her and she mustered up enough courage to dive under. She buried her head deep beneath the water and looked around the dark covered rocks and underwater life as she kept her senses more alert. After running out of breath Kagome resurfaced and dunked her head back to wash the raven hair form her face. She held the haori tight to her chest and began to cry. The river was too dark for her to see anything and if Inuyasha had gone this long without air he would surely be dead.

Kagome took the haori in her arms and started to swim back to shore. She squished her hands in the mudd from the rivers' bank and noticed a pair of footprints in the liquid dirt. Kagome closed her hand in a fist and the mud oozed from her fingers. 'He tricked me!' Kagome stood up like a mud wrestler and was madder than ever. She stomped over to the tree she had used for hiding and flung the haori over the broken tree branch, thanks to a certain hanyou then looked around for the demon joker. She gave up her search after running around the river and looking behind rocks and boulders in hopes of finding a pair of dog ears or a hanyou with a spell bound necklace so she could comfort herself and torture the demon jerk. But, there was no success, she figured he probably ran back to Kaede's village to escape her wrath, so instead of chasing after the coward she decided to sit by the tree while the haori dripped dry. As she was sitting against the bark of the tree she asked herself why she hadn't just yelled 'sit' out loud. If she had then she would have found him in a heart beat.

"Hmmm, I wonder. SIT!" Kagome strained her ears for any sound of a thud or a cursing yell, but she heard nothing. Kagome stood up and took the haori off of the branch and folded it in her arms.

"Better get back to the village." Kagome began to head back when she heard a faint yell. The sound was getting closer and closer by the minute. 'Is something running towards me?' she questioned in her mind. Kagome looked in front of her but saw nothing, even though the sound was getting closer and closer. 'Come to think of it, the noise sounds more like someone is yelling.' she thought

_Thud!_

Kagome jumped at the sudden sound. A silver hanyou was lying sprawled out on the ground in an earth crater created by his own body.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha boomed.

"What do you mean? I thought you were back in Kaede's village."

"Well I wasn't!" Inuyasha scowled as he flicked tiny pebbles that were embedded in his skin away.

"Then where were you!" she yelled.

"I was at the top of the damn tree! I knew you wouldn't be able to find me up there!"

"Why were you hiding from me Inuyasha!" Kagome already knew why but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Because I didn't want to be bothered by _you_!"

"What? Bothered! Do I bother you! Inuyasha, you scared me half to death when you didn't come up from the river! I thought you were dead! And I would have kept on thinking that if I hadn't found enormous foot prints in the mud!" Kagome turned away from him as tears started to crawl to her eyes, but she fought them back. She really had thought Inuyasha to be dead the moment she found his empty haori, and only just now the tears decided to fall.

"Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha whispered.

"Shut up. I'm not crying."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes mentally and sighed as he smelled her salty tears. The wind began to pick up it's pace and in doing so it whipped leaves from their branches and they created a whirlwind around the silent duo. Inuyasha lifted his head to the sky and saw the sun, then he walked slowly over to Kagome and put his clawled hand on her sobbing shoulder. The contact made Kagome feel a bit better but she still put on the act of anger when she was turned around by Inuyasha. She looked into his deep golden eyes and the tears stopped.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's tear streaked face and felt guilty. 'Maybe I shouldn't have tricked her like that.' He stood there holding onto her shoulders then pulled her close to him, he embraced her whole form and nuzzled his nose in her beautiful raven hair that smelled of rose petals.

Kagome had her head buried into Inuyasha's chest and she started to sob some more, except these tears weren't for pain, but they were for happiness.

**End Flashback**

(Wow. She must have been falling pretty slowly to remember all that) Kagome felt the wind whip her hair and clothing about as she fell. She was started to regret the jump as she neared the hard earth down below. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of land against flesh, when, she felt flesh against flesh. Someone had saved her from death, the person had silver hair and golden eyes, his touch was so soft and his chest was so strong. 'Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she was sped off into the forest.

"So the miko was trying to escape Naraku by killing herself was she? Well, we can't have that now can we Jaken?"

"No Lord Sesshomaru we cannot I know you have a special need for her."

The two youkai traveled through the forest as the unaware miko slept in the dog demon's arms and noon made itself present to the world.

**A/N: Ha! You thought it was Inuyasha didn't you? I did too until I decided it should be Sesshomaru. And no I'm not gonna make Sesshomaru fall i love with Kagome or the other way around, he just needs her for something and that's it. And don't ask me why Sesshomaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere okay? I'm just weird like that. -**


	6. Chapter 6:How'd I get here?

Dislaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6: How the did I get here?

A/N: Kikyou is very out of character in this one, but I don't like her so I don't care.

Kagome stirred in her sleep as the older youkai sped to his castle in the West with a toad demon following closely behind. Kagome could feel soft hair tickeling her face as the wind made her shiver, as an unconcious action she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's chest. He looked at her with disgust and thought ' Weak human, how can they sleep so long, she's beginning to tire this Sesshomaru out.' As they reached the castle Kagome was drifting in and out of her sleep. She didn't feel right, she felt like she shouldn't be in the arms of Inuyasha. (remember, she thinks it's Inuyasha who is carrying her not Sesshomaru) Kagome blinked her eyes opened and saw the pale blue sky and trees whizzing by her, she moved her gaze to the not so Inuyasha-like demon holding her, taking her somewhere.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome struggled to get free of his grasp but was having no luck as she felt his painful claws dig into her back. She whinced at the stinging sensation and yelled again. "Let. Me. Go! Put me down!"

Sesshomaru stopped and dropped the miko flat on her hiney with a thud.

"Thanks." she muttered.

Kagome stood up rubbing her rump and looked to her surroundings, this part of the forest wasn't familiar to her and she didn't feel safe.

"Why do you have to be so loud you wretched human? You're hurting my ears." he scowled.

"I'll yell and scream all I want! You're not the boss of me anyway!" Kagome turned around and crossed her arms over her chest in victory.

Sesshomaru on the other hand felt otherwise. He quickly but smoothly strode up to Kagome and turned her around, placing a sharp smack on the side of her peach cheek. Kagome looked at the dog youkai and rasied her hand to her throbbing face. No one had ever hit her like that before, and it wasn't going to start now. Tears began to form in her eyes and se quickly whirled around so the demon couldn't see she was hurt.

Sesshomaru of course could tell she was crying because he could smell her tears in the crisp air. He looked to Jaken and gestured a nod, telling the toad that he should go without them to the castle. The toad understood this sign and left right away.

Kagome wiped her streaming tears as she noticed the green toad running further into the forest, and taking it as a sing to follow Kagome began to follow but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at the pale skin accompanied by long claws and turned around to face the demon. Sesshomaru was still cold faced as ever and that sent chills up her spine. Kagome knew he wasn't going to talk first, so she decided to give it a shot.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked as politely as she could. She didn't want to get hit again.

"You were trying to kill yourself were you not? Jumping off that half-demon's cloud was the only way you could escape him. Right?"

Kagome shook her head yes and remembered the memory that had flashed before her eyes and wondered if Inuyasha was looking for her, or even if he cared.

**Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha? Kagome tried to kill you? But why?" asked Sango in disbelief.

"We had an arguement and we both sorta lost it." Inuyasha gave a look to Kikyou telling her not to say anything about his demon form, but she payed no heed.

"What do you mean you _both_ sorta lost it?" questioned Kikyou. "What did you do Inuyasha? Surely you didn't try to hurt her did you?"

"What does she mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, she means nothing!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and headed for the trees in his shame.

Sango and Miroku surrounded Kikyou along with Kilala and Shippo ready to fire questions at will.

"What did he do to her?" asked Sango in a cold voice. Kikyou told the story of what she saw and the monk and demon slayer were very apalled at both their comrads actions to one another.

"Kagome tried to kill Inuyasha?" said Sango. Tears were coming to her eyes, how could two people like them that fit together so well, just break apart like that? Sure, they have had spats in the past but nothing to this extent. And, Inuyasha could have killed Kagome, they were both ready to kill the other.

"This is not turning out well. We need to fix this mess soon." said the monk.


End file.
